Coyós
by ANBUnda
Summary: Cinco putas. Cinco rapazes moças. Faça as contas q-


**Título Original dessa coisa: Coyotes.**

**Autora: Yasu Ika.**

**Ripadores: Gato de Botas, Branca e Pinóquio. **

**(Branca: Tinha um trailer, mas eu me recusei a ripar e cortei. ALGUÉM VAI RECLAMAR? #Facão numa mão e frasco de ansiolíticos na outra#) (Pinóquio: Calo-me diante da presença do facão. :x)  
**

"Infelizmente,Naruto não nos pertence!Se me pertencesse Itachi não morreria,Sasuke seria submisso a Sakura – Chan **(Gato:... Definitivamente, Deus sabe o que faz.) (Branca: Charlie Chan adotou mais uma criança favelada? Hanna-Barbera não te ama mais, fica a dica.) **,Gaara Seria meu marido e Itachi meu Amante.E Neji seria da minha irmã!^^ **(Branca: Por onde começar... O que essas letras maiúsculas estão fazendo no meio de orações? Espaço após o ponto final antes de iniciar a próxima oração, pra que te quero! Chan, Seria e Amante são OC's da fic? E por que esse arremedo de disclaimer está dentro de aspas inglesas, roubou de alguém? É o Lombardi falando do Além? Lady Gaguismo fail.) (Gato: Disclaimers geralmente s****ão falhos, mas esse daí leva o Troféu Abacaxi!****) (Pinóquio: Já pensou se essa moda de dar um ninja de presente no natal pega? O que ia ter de shuriken cortando peru seria uma loucura!)**"

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ **(Branca: Jade, are you here?! 8O) (Pinóquio: LALA NAZIRA! *-*)**

**Alguém:**bla bla bla ... (fala) **(Gato: Por que n****ão o tradicional "dois pontos e travess****ão"? Explane-me.)**

(Bla bla bla)...(comentários necessários... ou desnecessários. xD **(Gato: Desnecessários? Magina, querida! *rolleyes*) **

"_Bla bla bla " _(pensamentos dos personagens) **(Branca: Sabe que eu gostaria muito de saber de onde surgiu essa legenda padrão? É um vírus mais eficiente que o da gripe; 27 em cada 4 fics Trash possuem exatamente esse modelo, inclusive com os mesmos exemplos e o mesmo emoticon retardado de riso utilizado em chats de pré-adolescentes.) (Gato: Se você é o inventor das legendas de fic e está lendo isso, saiba que estamos rastreando seu IP e mandando-lhe uma bomba em forma de cabeça da Medusa.) **

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

**Coyotes.** **(Branca: Gostaria que alguém me esclarecesse a relação entre o título e o enredo, se ela existir)**

**Naruto:**Aqui esta o relatório. **(Branca: Estatísticas da Madrasta comprovam: 420% das fics Trash são - muito porcamente - escritas em formato de script.)**

**Neji:**Ótimo, precisamos analisar! **(Gato: ...Certamente. Vai dizer que iam usar o relatório de papel higiênico?)** **(Branca[Piadinha no nível da fic]: Bem... Papel higiênico, anal-isar, bunda... #Risada amarela#) **

**Gaara:**Existem testemunhas? **(Branca: Ih...)**

**Sasuke:**Sim

**Shikamaru:**Quantos exatamente?

**Sasuke:**5 Mulheres. **(Gato: Aaaaah, ADIVINHA O QUE VAI ACONTECER?)(Branca: Madara chamou platéia? Arre!)(Pinóquio: Orra diabo! Foi praticamente um show business!)**

**Shikaramu:**Esse assassino é cego por acaso? **(Branca: É o Itachi ou o Madara. Mais provável que seja o Madara. Entregou o criminoso na sétima linha!)**

Assim seguia 5 jovens **(Gato: Seguia 5 jovens. Seguia. 5 jovens. Qué dizê...) (Branca: Ah, que saudades da minha amiga concordância verbal!)** do esquadrão ANBU indo para cena onde ocorreu o crime. **(Pinóquio: Em procissão, em romaria, romeiro roma para a casa de Maria! Esse tantão de gente pra fazer perícia, até faz sentido. Mas aposto meu pau como vão comer as testemunhas e ficar por isso mesmo.)**

Um deles era Naruto,um jovem rapaz de 24 **(Gato: Hmmm...) **anos loiro de olhos azuis, **(Pinóquio: Gato maldito, faz um comentário no meio de uma frase tensa! Sabe como foi péssimo imaginar um ânus loiro de olhos azuis, sabe? D8) (Gato: HUAHUAHUA) **alto com 1,80 **(Gato: Um típico japonês.) (Branca: m de metro, sinto tantas saudades!) **de altura,seu corpo era de porte atlético. **(Gato: "...seu corpo era de porte de arma de fogo.")**

**Naruto:**Não sei,mas ele fez um estrago na vitima! **(Gato: O que exatamente ocorreu com a vítima? Dá pra explicar ou é mais cinc****ão?) (Branca: E essa criatura feliz acha que está fazendo suspense ao não explicar nada? #Risos#)**

**Sasuke:**Andei pesquisando os últimos crimes que tem acontecido e pude perceber que eles tem características comuns,talvez podendo ter o mesmo mandante. **(Branca: Características comuns: morte, cadáver e assassino à solta.) (Gato: Em todos os assassinatos ocorridos desde 549 a.C., a vítima morre! Talvez todos tenham o mesmo mandante. Talvez seja a Xuxa!) (Pinóquio: É tipo um serial killer with comparsas. Eu mando e vocês matam do jeito que eu desenhar. Beijos.)**

Sasuke um rapaz de 24 anos de olhos ônix **(Gato: Ônix = preto. Favor usar o nome menos afrescalhado.) (Branca: Imaginei Sasuke com duas pedras de quartzo na cara)**,cabelos escuros e rebeldes,alto com 1,83 de altura, **(Pinóquio: Um time de basquete, praticamente.) **corpo porte atlético.

**Neji**:Alguma coisa sobre o local do Crime?

Neji tinha 25 anos Corpo atlético **(Gato: Afinal, isso é uma fic policial ou uma temporada de Malhação?)(Pinóquio: Parece mais catálogo de pornozão da locadora.)**,olhos perolados,cabelos pretos e longos,sua altura era 1,85. **(Branca: Crime e Corpo são mais OC's vitaminados? #Engole um frasco de antidepressivos#)**

**Gaara:**È um bar muito badalado por todo o tipo de gente!Da alta sociedade a mais baixa pelo o que podemos perceber. **(Pinóquio: Tradução livre da ANBUnda: um cabaré.) (Gato: Capaz de ser.)**

Disse Gaara,uma rapaz **(Gato: UMA RAPAZ! Gente, é uma BEEEESHA!)** de 24 anos,de cabelos avermelhados,olhos verdes,1,81 de altura com corpo atlético. (Polly:Ai como eu queria meu Deus **...Pâmela:Oq vC queria?...Polly:Ora o Gaara né!!Ele é lindo d+ da conta!!...Pâmela:¬¬) **(Branca: N/A's abestadas, analfabetas e intrusivas por toda a parte. Me sinto numa escola de ensino fundamental no meio do Nordeste! #Chora#) (Pinóquio: Né? Branquelo, frígido, sem sobrancelhas, anda com uma cabaça nas costas, tem cheiro de sangue... sonho de todas as cocotas do Brasil. E o que você tem contra as escolas do Nordeste, sua biscate? ¬¬)(Gato: Esse comentário foi de importância máxima para a fic, hein? E o que você tem contra as escolas do Nordeste, sua biscate? [2]) (Branca: Tirando a região, os alunos e os professores, nada! 8D #Começa a correr e desmaia por hipotensão#)**

**Shikamaru:**A vitima tinha envolvimento com alguma coisa? **(Gato: ...com o trabalho dela, talvez? Ou escola? Família?)**

Pergunta Shikamaru,uma jovem **(Gato: HUAHUAHUA! Só dando porrada mesmo!) (Pinóquio: Menéna! Shikamaru operou! 8O) (Branca: É a Nara falando. #Risos#)** de 25 anos,cabelos castanhos preso em um rabo de cavalo,olhos castanhos,1,85 de altura e corpo atlético.(todos totoso!!^^) **(Gato: Como dito previamente, só dando porrada mesmo.)**

**Neji:**Pelo que vejo no relatório envolvimento com Drogas. **(Pinóquio: dorgas manow. Nem duvido que o assassino seja chefe da Yakuza. Se não for o Orochimaru deflorador, nem sei.)(Gato: Pelo amor de Deus, Pinóquio, não pronuncies as palavras Orochimaru Deflorador em uma fic trash! Você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer!) **

Anbu's eram uma policia das mais respeitadas.Não havia nenhum caso que aquela policia não havia resolvido. **(Gato: Uma polícia?? What the...??) (Branca: ANBU = Polícia de Morro. SOCORRO! D8)**

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

**Tsunade:**Como assim?! **(Gato: Exatamente!)**

**Policial:**Precisamos saber o que aconteceu precisamos conversar com suas meninas!Precisamos resolver esse caso!! (**Gato:"Precisamos sair desta fic!")**

**Tsunade:**OLHA AQUI,EU NãO VOU PERMITIR QUE PERTUBEM MINHAS MENINAS!!ESTA CLARO?!?! **(Branca: Suas meninas, caríssima? Tsunade é diretora de orfanato ou cafetina em sociedade com o Orochimaru? E a Reforma from Hell aboliu o acento agudo, foi?) (Gato: Era um cabaré mesmo? Porra, Pai Pinóquio!)(Pinóquio: Mamãe Oxum Chamou!)** – Gritava uma mulher de cabelos loiro(eu acho...) **(Gato: Como n****ão sabe? Como DIABOS n****ão sabe? N****ão está óbvio o suficiente que aquilo é loiro? Azul-pimenta é que n****ão haveria de ser!)**com grandes seios...(já sabem quem é né...) **(Branca: Sei, sim. Fafá de Belém!) (Pinóquio: Eu meio que sabia na hora que li o nome dela no começo do script. Faz mal?)(Gato: MISTÉRIO FAIL!)**

**Policial:**ME DESCULPE MAS VAMOS ENTRAR ENTãO SEM SUA PERMISSãO!! **(Gato: Pra que rebaixar os 'a's que contêm til? Racismo?)** **(Branca: E cadê o mandato pra estourar essa boca de fumo?)**

**Tsunade:**EU JÁ MAIS **(Pinóquio: E o Jamais separado por litígio.)(Gato: É a entonação. EU JA-MAIS... /beeshona) **DEIXAREI ISSO ACONTECER!!! – Diz ela impedindo ele de entrar no local. **(Branca: Bloqueio mamário? Tenso.)**

Onde havia a discussão chegava um carro preto onde saiu deles os 5 ANBU'S que teriam a missão de descobrir esse caso e ainda a missão de entrar no bar.

**Sasuke:**Com licença,mas onde posso encontrar a dona do estabelecimento? – Pergunta Sasuke sendo educado.(**Polly e Pámela:...O.O...**)**(Pinóquio: Mas por quê o espanto? Até parece que o Sasuke ia chegar lá tipo "Quem é a vadia que toca esse puteiro aqui, porra?" É as puliça japonesa, rapaiz.) (Sasuke: Ow titia... quem é a dona daqui, pliiiiiix?)**

**Tsunade:**Eu sou a DONA do estabelecimento! **(Gato: Uia!)** **(Branca: Cara e roupa de puta escrava, queria o quê, amada?)**

**Neji:**Será que poderia **(Gato: Quem?)** conversar com a Senhora?

**Tsunade:**Claro!Só espera um segundo ate despacha esse policial Idiota!!

**Policial:**Olha isso é desacato a autoridade sabia?!Posso prendê-la por isso!

**Gaara:**Creio que não a necessidade disso! **(Pinóquio: Faltou o H de Homossexual.)(Gato: Não entendi esperma nenhum dessa frase. Deve ser a falta de h mesmo.)**

**Policial:**Olha estou fazendo meu trabalho,então não atrapalhe!!

**Shikamaru:**Esse também e o nosso trabalho!Fique tranqüilo,esta dispensado desse caso! **(Gato: E Shikamaru agora manda na galera é?)**

**Policial:**Como assim?!O que vou dizer aos meus superiores?Quem vocês pesam que são? – Diz ele revoltado. **(Gato: O peso não foi informado... mas sabe-se que eles têm corpo de porte atlético!)**

**Naruto:**Diga apenas que ANBU já esta nesse caso. **(Branca: Artigo definido foi seqüestrado e morto, coitado!)**

**Policial**:Por que desse interesse da ANBU nesse caso?

**Shikamaru:**Não se trata de um simples – se que o mandate desse crime se um dos maiores traficantes do país! – Diz ele explicando ao simples policial. **(Gato: Se o policial entendeu, ele não é simples coisa nenhuma. Eu mesmo não entendi nádegas!)(Pinóquio: Shikamaru é analfabeto, gente?) **

**Policial:**Já que assim,meu trabalho aqui acabou. **(Branca: #Usando o é perdido como frisbee#)**

Então o policial se retira do local junto com as outras viaturas presentes.

**Tsunade:**Então quem são e o que querem? **(Pinóquio: This is Sparta, and we want Bananas!)**

**Sasuke:**Senhora nosso do esquadrão ANBU e estamos aqui para resolver o caso. **(Pinóquio: No começo da fala eu jurei que ele ia começar a rezar alguma coisa tipo a Salve Rainha. Tenso. Vai ver ele lembrou do Cordão de São Francisco e... #Se benze três vezes, toma banho com sal grosso e se esfrega nas paredes#) (Gato: Sasuke vai fazer a rezinha de Santa Clara dele pra escapar deste inferno infinito.)**

**Naruto:**Mas pra isso precisamos de toda ajuda possível!

**Tsunade:**Então sinto muito,mas não vou poder ajudar!! **(Gato: Filha duma mãe você, hein.)**

**Gaara:**Será que podemos ao menor saber por que?

**Tsunade:**Vocês são da ANBU certo?!Então devem saber que existem testemunhas acredito eu,só que não posso ajudar por que minhas meninas estão muito assustadas sobre tudo isso!

**Shikamaru:**Senhora e o nosso trabalho!O que podemos fazer sobre isso e não pressioná-las como os outros estavam a fazer!Será que assim a Senhora liberaria nos? **(Branca: LIBERO SIM! (8)) (Gato: Libera o Toim que eu te dou dez conto... (8)) (Pinóquio: E pro forró ficar cheiroso? TALCOO NO SALÃO! TALCOO NO SALÃO! \O/)** **(Branca: Pinóquio, jooro que li 'dá o cu no salão'! AUHSAUHSAHUSAUHAH)**

**Tsunade:**Olha eu não sei,mas vamos fazer assim vou permitir que conversem com outros funcionários sobre o caso! **(Gato: Desculpa, mas. Olha. até agora não sei que caso é esse. Falha minha?)**

**Neji:**E as testemunhas?

**Tsunade:**Vou conversar com elas pra saber se elas permitem isso. **(Pinóquio: Mindis, Intimação existe pra quê, mesmo?)**

**Sasuke:**Ok nós aceitamos,mas faça o possível. **(Gato: Puta polícia fraca! Cata um mandato, mete os peitos e interroga, meu!)**

**Tsunade:**Certo**.**

Então Tsunade os levou para dentro do ão (**Pinóquio: comofas entrar no ão/)(Gato: O... ão??) **eles puderam ver que era um lugar bem espaçoso com varias mesas, um balcão enorme, **(Gatos: Com poles pra a atração da noite, imagino.)** então notaram também vários funcionários lá dentro, alguns limpavam as mesas outros limpavam o chão, mas o que chamou a atenção deles foram 5 jovens que pareciam muito abaladas e rapidamente eles perceberam que aquelas eram as testemunhas. **(Pinóquio: E ganharam, cada um, uma medalha daquelas que o Dick Vigarista dava pro Mutley!)**

**Tsunade:**Fiquem a vontade pra falem com as funcionários!Vou comunicar as meninas sobre vocês! **(Branca: Mudanças de tempo verbal, gênero e CEP em uma única frase. E eu aqui, lendo... #Respira num saco de papel pra se acalmar#)**

Depois da manhã toda obtendo informação sobre a vitima e o que acontece aquele dia,eles resolveram se reunir.

**Sasuke:**E então o que conseguiram? **(Branca: 'Eu consegui faturar cenzão e uma receita de bolo de aipim que é uma delícia! E vocês?')**

**Gaara:**Não muita coisa. **(Gato: INÚTEIS! Uma manhã em vão!!)**

**Naruto:**Todos estão muito assustados com o acontecido. **(Gato: Oh. Really?)**

**Shikamaru:**Será que a Tsunade conseguiu convencer as meninas?

**Neji:**Não sei,mas vamos saber agora!

Assim eles viram Tsunade ir ate eles.

**Neji:**Então conseguiu?

**Tsunade:**Sim **(Branca: Tsunade enfiou o ponto final entre os peitos. Devolve, safada!)**

**Naruto:**Ótimo!Já podemos conversar com elas?

**Tsunade:**Sim,mas vamos fazer o seguinte cada um conversa com uma pra ir mais rápido e não deixá-las mais assustadas com tantas coisa!OK? **(Pinóquio: Já pensou se todas as cafetinas começassem a dizer aos Federais como eles devem fazer seu trabalho? Aí o Brasil ia pra frente!)(Gato: Um gigantesco facepalm aqui.) (Branca: Tsunade já vai shipando; a véia é hiperprática! 8D)**

**Sasuke:**Perfeito.

E assim Tsunade os conduziu ate as testemunhas. **(Branca: 'Nessa madrugada um acento agudo foi encontrado em uma lixeira nas proximidades da 21 de Março. Ele foi levado para o hospital mas não resistiu. A pessoa que o abandonou já está sendo procurada pela polícia.')**

**Tsunade:**Meninas esse são os ANBU'S que lhe são... **(Branca: '... extremamente gratos pela noite de depravação e luxúria fornecidas por vocês.') (Gato: Clientes?)**

**Gaara:**Desculpe nossa falta de educação,sou Gaara,esse o Neji,Sasuke,Naruto e Shikamaru. **(Pinóquio: (...) Essa bela jovem de olhos negros e rabo de cavalo.) (Branca: Eles são todos lindas rapazes, Pinóquio.)**

**Temari:**Rum **(Gato: YO-HO YO-HO, A PIRATE LIFE FOR ME!)**,sou Temari,Sakura,Hinata,Tenten **(Pinóquio: É esquizofrênica, também!) (Branca: Rum quem?) (Gato: Afinal, quem é você? Ah, é só ver no script, brigado.) (Pinóquio: Ela é a luz das estrelas, ela é a cor do luar, ela é... as coisas da vida, ela é o medo de amar.)gostaria de dizer que e um prazer conhecê-los, mas nessa situação não posso afirmar isso.**

**Shikararu:**** (Pinóquio: SHIKARARU! Eu juro que li Shikururu só pra sacanear ainda mais o pobre! HUAUHAHUAUHA #Nariz cresce espontaneamente# Ok, ok, eu não li Shikururu. Mas que fica cômico, fica.) (Gato: Shi-caruru!)** Tudo bem,sem problemas.

**Tsunade:**Então já que estão apresentados acho que já posso licença. **(Gato: ...?? Tudo faz cada vez menos sentido.) (Pinóquio: Já pensou se as pessoas falassem igual aos personagens dessa fic? Engolindo palavras, vírgulas, pontos e inteligência lingüística?) (Branca: Como os surfistas e as fãs xiitas de Twilixo?)**

Assim Tsunade deixa os à sos. **(Branca: A tal Reforma Ortográfica aboliu de vez o hífen?)**

**Temari:**Definem logo que vai falar com quem por favor,preciso sair pra resolver meus problemas! **(Pinóquio: Definem ok/ A gente estamos querendo resolvermos nossa vidas. REFLITÃO **88**)(Gato: Temari claramente tem 3948043908 de filhos pra criar.)**

**Shikaramu:(Pinóquio: Todas as variações de nome pro pobre já foram ou falta mais alguma? Shikamário que te come atrás do armário? Shikarajé que lambeu seu pé? Shikaramau que decepou teu ... braço?)(Gato: Shikaramujo! Isso só fica mais e mais divertido!) **Já que esta com tanta pressa eu cuido de você! **(Pinóquio: Porque com ele o negócio é precoce.)**

**Temari:**Ótimo!

Assim os dois se sentam em uma mesa separada dos outros.

**Neji:**Hinata?

**Hinata:**Neji? **(Pinóquio: PROFESSOR GIRAFALES!) (Gato: DONA FLORINDA!)**

**Neji:**O que faz aqui?

**Hinata:**Eu trabalho aqui!Sou uma das testemunhas! **(Branca: "E, por um acaso, sua prima! 8O") (Gato: Neji foi cliente da prima e nem sabia HUAHUAHUA.)**

**Neji:**Se você quiser falar comi... **(Gato: Comeu? Sabia!)**

**Naruto:**Desculpa Neji,mas ela vai comigo!Esta bem pra você? **(Gato: FALCOOOON... PUNCH!)**

**Hinata:**Sem problemas.

Assim os dois deixam a mesa.

**Neji:**A cada dia o Naruto fica mais abusado!**(Gato: Iiih, ficou com raivinha!)**Mas então qual das moças quer conversar agora?

**Tenten:**Vamos logo com isso! **(Branca: Se manda, Tenten! Ele chamou uma moça!)**

Então deixam a Mesa. **(Pinóquio: Mesa que, pela letra maíscula, denota ser uma das moças a quem Neji dirigiu a palavra.)**

**Ino:**Vamos logo o Ruivinho!**(Pinóquio: Ron Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui? 8O) (Branca: O RON NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!! #Se afoga numa garrafa de azeite de oliva#) **Quero me livrar logo disso!

**Gaara:**... **(Pinóquio: Como sempre, o papel de arbusto mudo é do Gaara.) (Gato: Naturalmente.)**

Eles saem da mesa. **(Pinóquio: Item mágico indispensável nos Trashes: uma mesa mutante.) (Gato: Cara, que medo quando percebi que a mesa mágica tinha mudado de fic. Que medo. Que medo.)**

**Sakura:**Acho que resta eu aqui.

**Sasuke:**... **(Gato: SOBROU! HUAHUAHUA!) (Branca: Sasuke é ownado até em fics escrotas! AHUAHUAHUAHUAHA!)**

**Shikamaru & Temari**

Eles estavam caminhando ate a Shikamaru **(Pinóquio: Estou insuportavelmente incomodado com esse Shikamaru fêmea) (Gato: Deixa disso Pinóquio, é uma gata atlética, lembra?) **não deixava de reparar com ela Temari era linda aos seus com olhos verdes, **(Gato: Ele reparou enquanto andava? Rapaz, quando tropeçar nem chore!) (Pinóquio: A cada três palavras, quatro é COM)** seu corpo era escultural, apesar de estar bem disfarçado **(Pinóquio: AAAHHH! Agora tudo faz sentido! O Shikamaru é a fêmea, já que a Temari é macho e as autoras não devem gostar de Yaoi. QUE TREMENDO!)(Gato: Criatura ingênua, foi perceber isso agora?)(Pinóquio: Eu sou de madeira, Gato. Entenda.) **com uma saia branca de bolinhas preta bem social **(Gato: Só se for nos anos 60, sua mocréia!)** e vestia um terninho com o que mais impressionou foi a seu jeito forte de ser, assim do jeito que gosta, **(Pinóquio: Bem musculoso.) (Gato: Bem cabra macho.)** bem problemática.

**Temari:**Então diga logo o que quer saber!

**Shikaramu: (Pinóquio: Lá vem o tal do Shikaramu -que comeu seu cu- de novo!) **Gosto disso. **(Gato: DEUS É PAI! Policial estuprador!)**

**Temari:**O que?

**Shikamaru:**Você é bem direta.

**Temari:**Rum. **(Branca: Whiskey.) (Pinóquio: CACHAÇA!) (Gato: Um suco pra mim, por favor.)**

**Shikamaru:**Temari,estou certo?

Apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

**Shikaramu:** **(Pinóquio: Estou finalmente convencido de que a Temari está sendo entrevistada por duas pessoas.) (Gato: Shikaramujo daqui a pouco tá amigo dos personagens.) **O que se lembra do dia de ontem?Conte tudo, desde a hora que chegou aqui ate a hora do assassinato.

**Temari:** **(Gato: "Dei sete vezes, tirei a roupa lá pelas cinco...")** Bom acho que o dia foi normal,a não ser pelo aqui por volta de 18:00 hs,ajudei a organizar algumas coisa,e cuidei do balcão.

**Shikamaru:**Conte então o que reparou desde que Juugo chegou. **(Branca: Finalmente a identidade do defunto foi revelada! Ufa!)**

**Temari:**Bom,quando ele chegou fez o de sempre pediu pra ser atendido pela Sakura,Vodka, **(Pinóquio: O apelido da Sakura é Vodka? O.o) (Gato: É alcunha. Tenta adivinhar por quê.) (Branca: É russa ou polaca, destilada, sem gosto, tem 70 por cento de teor alcoólico e custa cincão no mercado.) **pediu pra Sakura dançar pra ele,mas eu não aceitou como sempre, **(Pinóquio: E você é o macho da Sakura pra não aceitar que ela rebole a bunda pra alguém, bee?) (Branca: Temari ainda por cima é macho das cavernas! 'Eu não gosta homem, unga-gunga!')(Gato: Temari, se a Tsunade fica sabendo que você tá empatando os negócios, ela te usa de implante nos seios viu!) **e acho que foi isso.

**Shikaramu:**Pelo que pude perceber ele tinha uma obsessão pela sua minha amiga já tiveram algo? **(Pinóquio: Acho que tiveram uma vírgula, que ele provavelmente levou pro túmulo como recordação. Mas, wait, Ele acabou de perguntar se a Temari e a Sakura tiveram um caso? hahahaha!)** **(Branca: #Pega um livro de hieróglifos e a Pedra de Rosetta pra tentar decifrar a linguagem da fic#)**

**Temari:**Nunca tiveram nada,mas ele sempre deixou bem claro que por ele eles já teriam um caso. **(Gato: ????????????? FODA-SE.)**

**Shikamaru:**E como você ele nunca tentou nada? **(Pinóquio: Tipo, assim como você, o Juugo nunca tentou nada com a Sakura? HAUHUAUHAHUA; Ai gente, tá que a Temari é macho, mas o Shikururu vai deixar o rapaz tímido!) (Gato: Shikamaru, já entendeu que é comprometido néah? Então manca-te!)  
**

**Temari:**Nunca,mas por que da pergunta? – Pergunta ela intrigada.

**Shikamaru:**Preciso saber de tudo por isso da por que acha que essa pergunta não foi profissional? –Diz com um sorriso Sexy. **(Pinóquio: Shika, sua safada! Apaga o fogo da perseguida e entrevista o rapaz direito!) (Gato: Shika da Silva, pelo amor de Cristo, pra comer esse daí tem que pagar! Abre a carteira antes de abrir a boca.)**

**Temari:**É,não parece nem um pouquinho!-Diz ela com o mesmo sorriso.

Eles ficam se encarando **(Gato: QUE CENA BIZARRA.)** ate que:

**Temari:**Será que já estou liberada?

**Shikaramu:**Se e tudo esta liberada. **(Pinóquio: LIBERO, LIBERO, LIBERO, LIBERO SIM! Já me joguei na sauna e já me montei! AGORA QUERO REVELAR QUE SOU GAY! (8))(Gato: MEU DEUS DO CÉU ME CRUCIFIQUE SE O SHIKAMARU DE VESTIDO DANÇANDO E CANTANDO ESSA MÚSICA NÃO É UMA CENA ASSUSTADORA.)**

**Temari:**Ótimo.-Diz ela se levantado da mesa e andando ate a saída com seu **(Gato: terceiro)** andar extremamente Sexy segundo pensava Shikamaru.

**Shikaramu:**"_Problemática,mas muito boa!Do jeito que gosto!" _

**Temari:**_"Interessante"_ **(Branca: Amor ao primeiro diálogo tosco. Nogo.) (Pinóquio: Supimpa. Amanhã eles se comem, no dia seguinte ela é sequestrada, ele chora, vai atrás, vira herói, casam e tem cinco pentelhos paridos pelo Shikamaru.) (Gato: Fora que CLAAARO que a Temari tem que sair do bordel, se não morre! Lucíola feelings!)**

E assim era o seguinte pensamento dos dois. **(Gato: Seguinte? Outro pensamento?)**

**Hinata & Naruto**

**Naruto:**Vamos começar de um jeito mais agradável,Ok?! **(Gato: Mas e as preliminares??)**

**Hinata:**OK.

**Naruto:**Prazer meu nome e Naruto e o seu? – Diz ele entendo a mão para ela. **(Pinóquio: Linguagem dos sinais, agora? Comofas pra entender mão, gemt/ splik aê!)**

**Hinata:**Hinata. – Assim ela estende sua mão para ele. **(Pinóquio: Qual o próximo passo? Brincar de pic-esconde?) (Gato: Só se for de pica-esconde.)**

**Naruto:**Bonito o nome assim como a dona! **(Gato: Um Don Juan, esse Naruto.)**

**Hinata:**Obrigado.-Diz ela corando.

**Naruto:**Então Hinata conte o que se lembra do dia de ontem? **(Gato: Era domingo, 19 de dezembro... um sol belo, azul...)**

**Hinata:**Cheguei aqui por volta de 18:30 Hs,ajudei no balcão,fiz o de sempre. **(Gato: Sexo!)**

**Naruto:**Não viu nada de suspeito?

**Hinata:**Sabia,que vi uns caras bem estranhos. **(Pinóquio: Não, não sabia. Mas continue.)**

**Naruto:**Eles já vieram aqui mais alguma vez?

**Hinata:**Que me lembre não. **(Pinóquio: Nada mais me lembro.)**

**Naruto:**E esse caras fizeram o que aqui? **(Branca: 'Vieram comer, ué! Queria mais o quê?')**

**Hinata:**Sabe,eu vi discutindo com Juugo.** (Gato ronca.)**

**Naruto:**E mais alguma coisa?

**Hinata:**Só me lembro depois a morte de Juugo. **(Gato: AAAAH! FINALMENTE, A VÍTIMA E SEU DESTINO DERAM AS CARAS!) (Branca: Aleluia! Hosana nas alturas! \o/) (Madrasta surge repentinamente para chorar como uma viúva e em seguida vai embora espancar criancinhas órfãs)**

**Naruto:**Será que poderia dizer mais ou menos como foi? **(Pinóquio: De repente tudo começou a girar, girar, girar, e aí eu disse: Berenice, segura. Nós vamos bater.)(Gato: A Hinata é a própria Leila Lopes! *r.i.p.*)**

**Hinata:**Eles estavam discutindo na hora do crime e Juugo parecia dizer que não ia pagar alguma coisa e atiraram nele.-Diz ela agora chorando. **(Branca: 'Revista Caras: Hyuuga Hinata diz: Juugo era o verdadeiro amor de minha vida!') (Pinóquio: O Juugo não quis dar o chip dele, ele ficou puto, mandou bala. Válido.) (Gato: JUUUUUUUUGOOO, DEVOLVE O QUE É MEU!!)**

**Naruto:**Não chora por favor.**(Gato: "Pelamor, minha filha, seu rímel tá escorrendo e você tá ficando o CÃO de feia!")**-Diz ele indo a ela e a abraçando. **(Pinóquio: Que tipo de BOPE é esse que sai agarrando as putas do morro? Se fosse o Nascimento enfiava ela no saco pra ela falar tudo duma vez! D8) (Gato: É abraço de tamanduá, Pinóquio! Agora pede pra sair!)**

Ele não sabia por que, mas queria a proteger de tudo o que estava acontecendo, não queria vê - lá ão **(Gato: Esse ão de novo?)** ele a abraçou mais forte ainda.

Hinata não sabia por que, mas abraçou de volta, pois se sentia melhor.

**Naruto:**Olha,acho melhor não fazer mais perguntas por hoje.

**Hinata:**Também acho!-Diz ela secando suas lagrimas. **(Gato: Vagabunda grossa!) (Branca: E eu rindo da Princesa Paola vendendo brinde na CARAS.)**

**Naruto:**Olha vai no banheiro lava o rosto e se quiser ir pode ir,por hoje chega né.

Então Naruto viu ela se levantar e ir ao toalete lavar seu não **(Pinóquio: O não dela tava sujinho. comofas/) (Gato: Meu pâncreas explodiu com essa.) **deixava de notar de como era linda Hinata e como sua beleza e seu jeito eram estava vestida com uma saia azul um palmo acima do joelho **(Gato: Credo! Cor da calcinha, viu ou nem tentou?)**, com blusa branca e um blazer azul combinando com a saia.

**Neji & Tenten**

**Neji:**Então o que tem a me dizer?

**Tenten:**Diga o que quer que será mais fácil! **(Pinóquio: OWNED!) (Gato: FALCOOOOOOOOOON... PUNCH! [2])**

**Neji:**Hum...Então me diga como foi seu dia ontem.

**Tenten:**Enquanto estive no Bar? **(Pinóquio: Não. Conte como foi quando você foi no banheiro fazer caquinha.) (Gato: TenTen tem QI de panda.)**

**Neji:**Sim

**Tenten:**Bom...Eu cheguei por volta de 16:00 Hs pra resolver algumas coisas e...

**Neji:**O que tinha pra resolver? **(Gato: Iiih, fofoqueira!)**

**Tenten:**E realmente necessário?

**Neji:**Sim

**Tenten:**Vim mais cedo por que precisava resolver algumas coisas sobre meu pagamento, **(Pinóquio: Ia roubar o caixa, fofa?) **pois não sou RICA pra ter dinheiro a qualquer hora... **(Gato: Eita fineza!) (Branca: Né? Imaginei super a Tenten rebolando na boca da garrafa e cantando 'Dako é bom, dako é bom...' MEDO)**

**Neji:**E depois?

**Tenten:**Fiz o que sempre faço organizo as mesas e depois trabalhei.

**Neji:**Falava com esse Juugo?

**Tenten:**Poucas vezes.

**Neji:**Ele falava o que mais ou menos? **(Pinóquio: Japonês, inglês. Bilíngue, o rapaz. Muito bem dotado.)**

**Tenten:**Na verdade ele fazia algumas pergunta sem sentido pra mim.

**Neji:**Como o que?

**Tenten:**Se alguém veio procurar por ele,pra nós não dizermos nada sobre ele,era sempre assim. **(Gato: Pouquíssimo suspeito, claro.) (Branca: E super difícil de se entender.)**

**Neji:**Mais alguma coisa?

**Tenten:**Varias bobagens... **(Branca: 'Algo sobre um chip ultra-secreto roubado dos militares norte-coreanos, lista negra da CIA e Bin Laden na terceira caverna à esquerda do cacto. Coisas sem o menor sentido.')**

**Neji:**Então diga,por que isso talvez não seja bobagem!

**Tenten:**AH sei lá tipo ele sempre queria sair com a Sakura,de vez ou outra ficava falando que não devia estar aqui que era perigoso!SEI LÀ! **(Pinóquio: Juugo é parente do Edward CUllen?) (Gato: Juugo total on crack, mano.) (Branca: Muito bem, Tenten, levante as mãos e devolva o acento grave aos franceses!) **– Já começando a se alterar.

**Neji:**Hum...Isso e realmente estranho.

**Tenten:**Mais alguma coisa Sr. ANBU? **(Pinóquio: Imagina você chamar o homem pela organização que ele participa? Oi, Sr. FBI! Oi, Sr. CIA! Oi, Sr. NASA! Oi, Sr. Esquadrão Anti-Mísseis! O.o)**

**Neji:**Não Senhora!

**Tenten:**Não e senhora e sim senhorita!-Diz ela com um sorriso. **(Branca: Dona Clotilde feelings)(Gato: Matem a Tenten! Pago a quantia que for necessária!) (Branca: Ótimo, tô precisando repor meu minibar. 8D #Rouba o machado do Lenhador e cai matando#)**

**Neji:**Hum...-Diz ele apenas olhando pra ele a achou muito interessante, ela tinha um jeito meio que divertido parecia apesar da situação que se passava. **(Pinóquio: Acho lindas essas histórias de amor que acontecem no meio do caos! Todo mundo se apaixona por todo mundo assim, por causa de um sorrisinho sacana de puta. Bando de nerds.) (Gato: [2])**

**Tenten:**Se me permiti acho que vou ajudar minha amiga Hinata que acabou de passar chorando.-Diz ela se levantando e indo ao toalete.

**Neji:**À-vontade. **(Gato: Pra que ir ajudar a prima, né Neji? Vagabundo.)**

Nisso ele apenas olha ela se levantar e ir ver não deixa de ver como era linda essa tal de jeito divertido o encantou, fora o seu corpo que era extremamente lindo e de estar meio masculina com uma bermuda branca um pouco acima do joelho, **(Pinóquio: Sinal que Neji gosta mesmo é de macho.) (Branca: Neji é a fêmea. #R1Z0S#) **com um casaco azul e usava um boné verde com seus cabelos soltos.

**Neji:**"_Ta no Ponto!"-_Pensava Neji. **(Gato: Então tira antes que queime!) (Branca: #Rindo loucamente do comentário do Gato#) **

Tenten estava indo ate o toalete ate que resolve dar uma ultima olhada para Neji.

**Tenten:**"_Gostoso!" _**(Gato atira em TenTen com uma espingarda.)**

**Ino & Gaara**

Enquanto ela o guiava a mesa ele não deixa de olhá **(Pinóquio: QUAQUAQUAQUAQUA OLHÁ!) (Gato: Num pudia deixá di olhá aquela mocinha dandadibunita!) **cabelos grandes e loiros seus olhos azuis, seus corpo que fazia questão de não esconder com uma saia preta um palmo acima do joelho e uma blusa com decote canoa** (Gato: ?? Quem me ensinou a nadar... (8)) (Branca: ... foi, foi, ô marinheiro, foram os peixinhos do mar! (8))** bem larguinha, mas com um tope **(Gato: HUAHUAHUA, Deus me salve, um TOPE!)** preto por baixo.

**Ino:**Então Foguinho o quer saber?**(Pinóquio: Gaara virou o Lázaro Ramos em tempos de novela da globo! 8O) (Gato: Gaara tava no filme O Menino Maluquinho 2! Tá bom que ninguém assistiu esse filme, mas...)  
**

**Gaara:**Diga o que sabe sobre esse Juugo?

**Ino:**Não muita coisa,acho o que eu vou ti **(Gato: Ai.)**dizer e que todos aqui falaram.

**Gaara:**Então repita. **(Gato: Gaara palhaço.) (Pinóquio: Estou rindo por dentro.)**

**Ino:**Bom o que eu sei e que ele sempre dava em cima da Sakura,vivia perguntando se alguém vinha procurar por ele,dizia que não poderia estar aqui,acho que e alguma coisa?

**Gaara:**Acho que não.

**Ino:**Tem certeza?!

**Gaara:**Sim.** (Gato: ..."Acho que não". Acho. Acho.)**

**Ino:**Nenhum telefone?!

**Gaara:**Que telefone? **(Pinóquio: Momento Merchan: Aquele IPHONE ZUUUBER LECAU DA APPLE!)**

**Ino:**Ora,o meu lógico! **(Gato: Dã.)**

**Gaara:**... **(Pinóquio: Gaara é meio lento... deve estar cheirando gatinhos demais, coitado. #Foge das garras do Gato de Botas#)(Gato: Não brinca com isso, Pinóquio. Não quero ver a cara do Gaara a menos de dois metros de distância de minha pessoa.)** **(Branca: #Olha pro Gato com súbito interesse#)**

**Ino:**Vai dizer que você não secou minhas pernas?! **(Pinóquio: Sai pra lá, puta. O Gaara é do Naruto e ninguém tasca! /edit: Imaginei o Gaara dissecando a Ino que nem uma rã! UHAUAHUAHU) (Branca: Vivissecção?! Gaara, seu monstro! D8) (Gato: Gaara, funcionário do Lava-Rápido de pernas.)  
**

**Gaara:**Olha eu não costume misturar trabalho com diversão!-Diz ele se inclinando pra frente. **(Gato: Owned.)**

**Ino:**A é?!-Diz ela se inclinando pra frente.(Polly:Eu agarrava...Pamela:¬¬) **(Gato: A tal da Polly agarrava a Ino? Upa lelê!)**

Assim suas respirações se misturaram. **(Gato: Que frase agudamente escrota.) (Pinóquio: Aquele cheiro de alho, cebola, carne assada e feijão... hum.) (Branca: Um respirou o gás carbônico do outro. Tão romântico!)**

**Gaara:**É!-Diz ele ainda naquele joguinho.

Eles ficam assim mais um pouco ate que: **(Pinóquio: "(...) deu um cãibra no pescoço e eles tiveram que gritar por socorro.")**

**Gaara:**Se é só isso que tem a me dizer pode ir Senhorita Ino. **(Gato: FALCOOOOOOON... PUNCH! [3])**

Agora afastado dela.

**Ino:**Ótimo!-Diz ela se levantando indo pra saída cuspindo fogo pela boca. **(Pinóquio: Bafo de pimenta! Vai lá, Agumon!) (Gato: Cuspindo fogo pela boca. Porque, dependendo da ocasião, ela pode muito bem cuspir fogo pelo cu.)  
**

**Gaara:**"_Quando você menos esperar eu ti _**(Gato: Eu vou matar esse Gaara caipira.) **_pego!"_ **(Branca: Tudo tão Canon que chega a me espantar!)**

**Ino:**_"Isso vai ter troco!"_**(Gato: E ele será de cinqüenta centavos!)**

**Sakura & Sasuke**

**Sasuke:**Sakura,certo?

**Sakura:**Sim.

**Sasuke:**Bom,eu estive conversando com os funcionários aqui presentes e todos aqui me informaram que Juugo tinha uma queda por você!_"Quem não teria?!"_. **(Gato: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA, TÃO CANON!!) (Branca: Juugo, que faltava lamber o fêmur do Kimimaro, ia querer o quê com uma Twiggy nipônica?)**

**Sakura:**Sim. – Diz ela com um olhar cabisbaixo.

**Sasuke:**E você já teve alguma coisa com ele?

**Sakura:**Não.

**Sasuke:**Hum...Você e sempre assim monossílaba? **(Pinóquio: minsplik coom a pesoa fas par ser monosilaab q/) (Gato: fas açim ö plim pronot rsrsrs) (Branca: No caso da Sakura, sendo um cu. rs)  
**

**Sakura:**Não,e que sobre essa situação não sei como ! – Ainda cabisbaixo. **(Pinóquio: Macho, macho, man! Todo mundo aqui mudou de sexo, porra? #Passa a motosserra do pênis# Pronto! Agora também sou uma diva! *-*) (Gato: Sakura... você e a Temari... são machos gays? SakuTema é YAOI?)  
**

**Sasuke:**Tudo diga o que sabe sobre esse rapaz. **(Pinóquio: Baixou o mestre Yoda no Sasuke) (Gato: Contar a mim fará você já.) (Branca:Na Força distúrbios eu sinto)  
**

**Sakura:**Tudo?

**Sasuke:**Sim **(Gato mia em desespero.)**

**Sakura:**Bom,Juugo era um rapaz muito rico quando cheguei aqui,e desde que cheguei aqui ele nutria uma paixonite por mim. – Diz ela fazendo uma pausa.

**Sasuke:**Hum...Continue. **(Gato: Play!)**

**Sakura:**Mas o tempo foi passando ele foi perdendo o que tinha por culpa do vicio.

**Sasuke:**Que vicio?

**Sakura:** fiquei sabendo que sua família tentava tirar ele dessa vida, mas ele não queria. **(Gato: ...tá. Legal. Muito legal... QUE VÍCIO, CACETE?) (Branca: Bondage e SM, Gato.)**

**Sasuke:**Mesmo ele nessa situação ele continuava a freqüentar o bar?

**Sakura:**Sim,todas as noites ele vinha aqui.

**Sasuke:**Você sabe por qual motivo? **(Gato: "Eu né, chuchu! Smack!")**

**Sakura:**Não exatamente,mas pessoas diziam que ele sempre vinha aqui pra pensar,e aproveita e viu o Show,aproveitava e bebia. **(Branca: Show é o gogoboy das noites de sexta?)**

**Sasuke:**Vocês nunca tiveram um caso?

**Sakura:**Não!

**Sasuke:**Como sabe de tanta coisa então? **(Pinóquio: Ela comprou a biografia dele por R$1,99 na banca e ganhou uma Sabrina de brinde. Ou leu no Databook. -n) (Branca: Eu também li no Databook! 8D Ninjutsu: 4,5; Taijutsu: 5; Inteligência: 4; Estamina: 5; Agilidade: 4 ; Força... #Leva um tiro do Caçador#)**

**Sakura:**Ele sempre pedia pra ser atendido por mim,e muitas vezes eu vi ele conversando no celular com a família dizendo que nunca iria sair dessa vida,e que os problemas que tinha ele mesmo iria resolver e que não tinha medo de que nada acontecesse a ele.**(Pinóquio: Senti uma vibe meio Amy Winehouse no Juugo) (Branca: Será que ele também vai voltar com o Blake Fielder-Civil? 8O) (Gato: agklsjfdgs drooooogas)**-Diz ela com olhos pesados, tentava não chorar, mas já era tarde lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

Então num movimento sem pensar Sasuke levou sua mão ao rosto dela e secou suas não entendeu direito, mas doeu seu coração ao ver que ela chorava agora. **(Gato vomita uma bola de pêlos do tamanho de uma roda de trator.)**

Então ele tirou sua mão do rosto dela. **(Branca: 'PELE OLEOSA! AI, QUE NOOOJO!')**

**Sasuke:**Tome esse lenço.-Diz ele entregando um lenço azul marinho a ela. **(Gato: "Tome esse lenço" foi de certo modo cômico.)**

**Sakura:**Obrigado!-Diz ele secando o rosto e logo em seguida ficando em silencio. **(Branca: 'Obrigado!, diz ele.' Preciso ripar esse pedaço? #Usando o acento circunflexo como chapéu chinês#)(Pinóquio: Desnecessário. Ja está claro para todos o caso Yaoi SakuraTemari da fic.)  
**

Sasuke não deixa de notar em como ela era linda!Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas, seus exóticos cabelos rosas **(Gato: Exótico. Está tentando ser elogioso?)**,seus corpo escultural **(Gato: "...esculpido em forma de uma tábua.")(Pinóquio: Tábua? 8O Mamãe? Você tem dois corpos?*-*)** que dava inveja a muitas mulheres e faziam homens a desejarem a mais."_Nossa!Como e linda!"_Assim pensava ele vem a jovem vestida de um calça Jens **(Pinóquio: Jens o meu pau decepado enfeitando o presbitério na missa de páscoa.) (Gato: Porra, Pinóquio, eu achava que seu pau se chamava Ricardo.) **branca,e uma blusa roxa com um casaco branco por cima. **(Pinóquio: Se você usa isso, combinado com uma sandália plataforma com flores vazadas, você é brega. dik) (Branca: Se você usa isso com gorro e havaianas queime no Inferno e morra.) (Gato: O cabelo rosa torna a sandália plataforma desnecessária.)**

**Sasuke:**Olha,por hoje chega né?!Você já esta muito deixar isso pra outro dia,Ok?

**Sakura:**Obrigada pela compreensão. **(Gato: E volte sempre! NOT.)**

Assim ela se levantou e foi para o interior do local. **(Gato: Voltou pra dentro do ão.)**

Então os rapazes se reuniram. **(Pinóquio: Deram as mãos e brincaram de ciranda até o amanhecer!)**

**Gaara:**Conseguiram alguma coisa?

**Sasuke:**Bastante!

**Naruto:**Também.

**Neji:**Ok **(Gato: Neji não conseguiu porra nenhuma.) (Pinóquio: Fail.)**

**Shikamaru****:**...Acho melhor irmos pra nos organizarmos sobre todas essas informações! **(Branca Tradução Simultânea: 'Pro cafofo, beesharada, que os babados tão fortes!')**

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

******************************************************************************************_Nota:_**Gaara e Temari não são irmãos no meu Fics!Rum.u.u **(Branca: Ela não negou que Hinata e Neji são primos. Rá! 8D) (Pinóquio: Rum... tipo, por culpa do Rum eles não são irmãos ou... paraí... seu fics? HAHEUAESAHEUAEHAUE)(Gato: Essa autora é uma bebum infernal! E que porra O Clone é essa nas divisórias?) (Pinóquio: É cheiradora de gatinhos, cara, tô te falando. Fuja para as colinas e salve sua pelugem macia.) (Gato não hesita em seguir o conselho do Pinóquio.)  
**

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

**_Polly...(Olhinhos brilhando, olhinhos pesados... Buaaa......)_ **(Gato: ...bazuca. Por favor.)

**_Polly:Q Emoção!!^^_**

**_Pâmela:Q drama...¬¬_ (Gato: Q'tosco.)(Pinóquio: Q' Suco.) (Branca: Kisuke Urahara)**

**_Polly:=P...Genti nem parece q elas estão traumatizada né...^^...mas nos próximos capítulos vou fazer aqu_****_ele drama...pra dar mais emoção!_ **(Gato: HUAHUAHUA, MAL POSSO ESPERAR!)

**_Agradeço do fundo do meu tuntun..._ **(Gato: ...BAZUCA. POR. FAVOR.) (Pinóquio: Na minha terra tuntun é a nuca onde os pentelhos sentam nos papais e urinam.)**  
**

**_(Polly...Ainda emocionada...Pâmela:¬¬)_**

**_Boro:Agradeço du fundo do meu Coração...hehe q Bom q vC ficou curiosa né...uahsuashaushuashusas...essa era a intensão _**_(Gato: Ai.)_**_né ^^...Mas vlw msm vC naum sabe o quanto fez essa criança feliz...^^...Bjus pla Ti!!(obs:Q Legal q minha irmã é sua xará...uahsuahsaushas...Conhecidencia né...) (Pinóquio: Conhecidencia? Filha, vou ser um rapaz legal e te ensinar uma coisa: Incidência diz respeito a ocorrência de determinados casos ou eventos novos. COINCIDÊNCIA é realização simultânea de dois ou mais acontecimentos; simultaneidade, contemporaneidade. Incidência mútua q. __Quando 2 ou mais coisas acontecem de forma que parece que foi combinado.__ CONHECIDENCIA - ESSO NON EQZESTE.)_**

**_Marimary-chan:Aiiinn...Q Bom q vC Achou Mara...^^...Podi deixar q vou fazer d tudo pla naum demorar pla postar!Blz...Bjus pla Ti!!(obS:Minina...vC acredita q já li um monti d Fics suas...^^...Só naum deixava Reviews pq naum cadastrada^^...)_ (Pinóquio: Já ouviu falar de msn, inseta?)** (Branca: i eU nAuM deIxU rEviUz pOR q çUa fIC é uM nOjO111!)

_ObS:_**_ Você que leu deixe um Reviews...pliss...Não custa Nada!!Isso só me incentiva a continuar minha Fics...I é 0800 di graça! xD_ (Pinóquio: E você leva gratuitamente sem pagar nada! 8O) (Gato: NÃO MANDEM REVIEWS! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO MANDEM REVIEWS! THIS IS MADNESS!!)  
**

**_Agradeço Toda sua Atenção!_ (Pinóquio arranca os próprios dedos e atira contra a autora)**

**_Volte Sempre..._**

**_Não esqueça que manda Aqui é você... (Pinóquio: Por que não avisaram antes? 8O Se atira no poço! \o/) (Gato: Porra, avisar só no final é miseragem.) (Branca foge com um machado e um livro de estatísticas inúteis e leva Manoel Carlos aos tribunais por ele criar uma personagem drunkorexica claraente baseada em sua pessoa)  
_**

**_Kisses..Pâmela e Pollyanna.(LLL... _**_(Gato grita loucamente por uma bazuca até começar a vomitar sangue.)(Pinóquio #lixando o nariz# Enfiem o trio de L's no ânus e rebolem como se não houvesse amanhã. Grato.)_


End file.
